The Life of a Piano Player
by Celtic
Summary: Snoddy leaves the newsie life to become a piano player, finding out that maybe he made a mistake
1. Default Chapter

"Thank you for givin' me dis job Miss Larkson."  
  
"Well, it's the least I can do for a good friend. And you can call me Medda."  
  
Snoddy decided it was time to get a real job, selling newspapers just wasn't what me wanted to do for the rest of his life, so he asked Medda if he could work for her as the piano player.  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Does that give you enough time to practice?"  
  
Snoddy nodded as he took the sheet music from Medda.  
  
"Were the others sad to see you go?" asked Medda.  
  
"Kloppman said I could stay at the lodgin' house as long as I needed to."  
  
"Good. The newsies will always be like a family," she led Snoddy to the backstage exit, "Now if you need to practice here, I'm done at eleven- thirty."  
  
"Alright, I'll come by around den."  
  
~  
  
Snoddy looked at the clock on the wall at Tibby's Diner and saw that it was almost eleven forty-five. He quickly gathered up the music he'd been studying and left for Irving Hall. He knocked on the backstage door and waited for someone to let him in.  
  
The door opened to reveal Toby, the candy distributor. "You must be Snoddy. We didn't think you were coming for a minute there."  
  
"Sorry, I lost track of time." Said Snoddy, walking into the theater embarrassed.  
  
"It's not a problem at all, we weren't expecting you to come right at eleven-thirty." Said Toby.  
  
Snoddy went right to the piano and started to practice, first a quick song then a more romantic piece. In the middle of the second song he was interrupted by someone calling out for Medda. Snoddy stopped playing to investigate. He went backstage and found a young girl, about the same age as him. "Excuse me Miss."  
  
She spun around, surprised by Snoddy's voice. "I'm sorry, I was only looking for Medda Larkson."  
  
He smiled. "Nothin' wrong wit' dat. I think she's upstairs, want me ta check fer ya?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, thank you Mr. ."  
  
Snoddy walked up to her and held out his hand. "I'm Snoddy, th' new piano playah."  
  
She gripped his hand and shook it. "I'm Delilah. I hope to work here too, as a dancer." Snoddy released her hand and went upstairs in search of Medda. He found her dressing room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Snoddy. Der's a goil downstairs lookin' fer you."  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"Delilah."  
  
The door opened and out stepped Medda, dressed only in a robe. "I didn't expect her until tomorrow."  
  
Snoddy followed her downstairs and returned to the piano to practice. Soon Medda and Delilah appeared on the empty stage, Medda walked over to him and handed him some music. "Could her play this for Delilah?"  
  
He nodded as he took the music and looked it over. A smile appeared on his face because he knew the music from 'The Sleeping Beauty' ballet very well, his mother used it to teach him. "Which song do ya want me ta play?"  
  
"The waltz." Answered Delilah.  
  
Snoddy knew the song well enough to look away from the music and watch Delilah dance. Her graceful movements and elegant poise gave Snoddy a feeling he never felt before, like she was dancing for him. How can I feel dis way? We just met.  
  
When the performance was over, Delilah was heaving and her body was glistening with sweat. She walked off the stage and sat next to Medda, wiping herself off with a towel.  
  
"That was beautiful, but I don't know where I could really use you."  
  
Snoddy quickly gathered the music and racked his brain for an idea to get Medda to hire Delilah.  
  
"But Miss Larkson, there has to be an opening somewhere for me." Pleaded Delilah.  
  
"Could I say somethin'?"  
  
"Sure Snoddy, what is it?"  
  
He sat with Medda and Delilah. "What if ya do what ya just did just now, only ta more modern music?" Delilah moved her brow inward in puzzlement. "You mean the more fast paced music?"  
  
Snoddy nodded. Medda looked at him, Delilah, then back at him. "Snoddy, that just isn't what I'm looking for right now."  
  
"But Miss Larkson, yer always lookin' fer new talent," Snoddy let his gaze wander back to Delilah, "an' maybe you'se could teach her what yer lookin' fer."  
  
Delilah gathered up her things, a look of disappointment on her face. She walked up on the stage, turned to Medda & Snoddy and asked, "Would it be best if I came back in the morning so you could think about it?"  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea." Answered Medda.  
  
Delilah disappeared backstage and soon the sound of a door closing echoed throughout Irving Hall. Snoddy walked over to the piano and collected his music.  
  
"Why are you so interested in her working here?" Medda asked Snoddy.  
  
He kept his back turned toward Medda as he answered, "She's got talent, an' she should git th' chance ta show it."  
  
"Are you sure it's not for another reason?"  
  
Snoddy turned and stared at Medda, his face red with embarrassment. "Miss Larkson, why're ya askin' he dis?"  
  
She smiled as she stood and walked up to her employee. Snoddy looked away as she put her hands on his shoulders and said, "You have to admit she is attractive, enough to make a young man like you do anything for her."  
  
"I should go so I'm ready fer tomorrow."  
  
Snoddy quickly left Irving Hall. On his way to the lodging house he ran into Delilah once again, sitting on a street corner.  
  
"What're ya doin' heah? Doncha have a place ta stay?" he asked.  
  
She gasped, surprised to see Snoddy. She stood up and avoided looking at him. Snoddy watched her as she clumsily picked up her belongings, and stopped her from running away.  
  
"Please Snoddy, let me go."  
  
"Delilah, how come yer in th' streets?"  
  
Delilah stopped struggling, looked up at Snoddy and replied, "I'm here because I don't have a place to stay, that's why I need that job at Irving Hall."  
  
"You don't live around heah?"  
  
Delilah shook her head. "It doesn't matter where I came from. I want to be a dancer and I heard New York was the place to come."  
  
"Only ya didn't bring enough money fer once ya got heah." Finished Snoddy.  
  
She nodded, half smiling. "Guess I should have come more prepared."  
  
Snoddy was embarrassed to ask the question that crossed his mind, but couldn't stop himself. "Wouldja like ta stay at th' lodgin' house? Der's an extra room not bein' used, an' I'm sure Kloppman'll let ya stay."  
  
Delilah laughed as if Snoddy had just told her a good joke. "You can't be serious, we just met."  
  
"But ya need a place ta stay."  
  
Her smile faded quickly. The truth was she didn't feel comfortable receiving charity from someone she had just met, but she felt she could trust Snoddy. "Alright, I'll go to this lodging house."  
  
Snoddy let her to the lodging house in silence. He opened the door and followed Delilah inside, and found the whole place to be asleep.  
  
"The room's upstairs," whispered Snoddy, "I'll tell Kloppman in da mornin' dat yer heah."  
  
They quietly went upstairs, Snoddy showed Delilah the extra room at the end of the hall, then went to the newsie bunk room. He took off his shoes then crawled into bed, exhausted from just the last hours of events.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Snoddy, heard ya come in last night, or should I say dis mornin'?"  
  
"I was up late practicin'. What's it to ya Race?"  
  
Snoddy pushed past the newsies and rushed downstairs, he wanted to tell Kloppman about Delilah right away. The owner was standing next to the stairway, waiting for the newsies to come down.  
  
"Snoddy, you're up early."  
  
"Klopper, I gotta tell ya somethin' dat's important."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Snoddy explained to Kloppman the events of the night before, telling him twice about Delilah staying in the empty room. Kloppman listened, then said, "I don't mind this girl staying here, as long as nothing happens."  
  
Snoddy's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Ya think I have feelin's fer her?"  
  
"Well, from what you told me it seems like it because you've done so much for her in the short amount of time you've known her." Said Kloppman.  
  
"She needs help an' I'm givin' it to her, dat's all." Said Snoddy as the newsies came down to start work.  
  
"Hey Snoddy, yer girlfriend's upstairs askin' fer you." Said Race, smiling.  
  
"She ain't my girlfriend!" exclaimed Snoddy as he stomped upstairs, the sound of newsboys snickering filling his ears.  
  
He stood in front of the door and knocked. As he waited for an answer he thought about all the teasing he was receiving on the subject of Delilah, the idea of him being interested in her was crazy.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Snoddy."  
  
"Come in."  
  
He started to open the door then suddenly thought against it. "I'll wait fer ya."  
  
Soon Delilah stepped out of the room, laughing at Snoddy because of his timidness. She thought it was cute how much he respected her.  
  
"Yer gonna go back ta Irvin' Hall so Miss Larkson kin give you'se an answer right?" asked Snoddy.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm glad you reminded me," she started down the hall, "are you coming?"  
  
Snoddy shook his head. "I have stuff ta do before woik tanight."  
  
Delilah seemed disappointed that he wasn't going, which was something she couldn't understand because she barely knew Snoddy.  
  
When she left, Snoddy came downstairs and visited with Kloppman until he could no longer stand the hinting of him liking Delilah very much. He grabbed the music he needed for that night, and left the lodging house in hopes of clearing his mind.  
  
~  
  
Snoddy finished the second performance of the night when he wondered if Delilah got the job she was hoping for. He shuffled through the music in search of the next song when Toby came by the piano holding something.  
  
"Hiya Toby, what 'cha got der?"  
  
"Hey Snoddy. Medda wanted me to give you this." Said Toby as he handed Snoddy a piece of music.  
  
Snoddy looked it over. "Is dis what she wants me ta play next?"  
  
Toby nodded. "Yep. Said there's a change in the program."  
  
The piano player became excited, thinking Delilah was going to perform. He sat down and began to play, looking up on stage waiting for Delilah to appear, only to be disappointed because the young woman that came on was not who he was expecting. Snoddy lowered his eyes, unable to watch the dancer who, he was sure, took Delilah's job.  
  
"Hey der Snoddy, how's da new job?"  
  
Snoddy looked up and saw Dutchy standing next to him. "Dis is me foist day y'know."  
  
"Da guys wanted me ta ask you'se ta join us on yer break."  
  
"Ok, I'll be done aftah dis goil is done."  
  
Not long after Dutchy left his side, Snoddy finished the song and quickly left the piano to join his friends.  
  
"I'm wonderin', what happened ta dat goil ya brought to the lodgin' house?" Jack asked Snoddy.  
  
Snoddy shrugged. "She left dis mornin' ta ask Medda if she had a job heah, and dat's th' last I saw her."  
  
"Ya looked pretty disappointed dat it wasn't her dancin' just now." Said Mush with a grin.  
  
Snoddy rolled his eyes. "She needs a job bad, and I'se hopin' she'd git da one heah," he looked around the table, "say, where's Race anyway?"  
  
The newsies looked around and shrugged. They looked up as Medda appeared on stage and said, "Now ladies and gentlemen, we here at Irving Hall are proud to introduce two tap dancers who are ready to dazzle you with their talent. New York's Racetrack Higgins and Delilah Rodriguez."  
  
The crowd clapped as Racetrack and Delilah took the stage, Snoddy sat stunned. Their performance received a standing ovation, mostly by the newsies, even as the two came to sit with them.  
  
"Dat was great you two." Commented Dutchy.  
  
"Yeah, even though Race is gettin' a little rusty." Joked Kid Blink.  
  
Snoddy stood and gave Delilah his seat. "Sorry I can't stay, but I gotta finish woik."  
  
He went to the piano to finish his job for the night.  
  
~  
  
Snoddy and Delilah walked to the lodging house alone together.  
  
"How didja learn dat stuff so quickly?" asked Snoddy.  
  
"Your friend Racetrack happened to be at the hall when Miss Larkson told me she didn't need me, and he offered to teach me tap and asked her if we could perform."  
  
"But ya only had one day ta practice."  
  
Delilah smiled. "I'm a fast learner, and Race is a great teacher."  
  
Snoddy thought about what she said. He wondered if she had feelings for Racetrack instead of him.  
  
"You seemed disappointed to see Cathy up on stage instead of me." Said Delilah as she slowly slipped her hand in his.  
  
His heart began to pound to the point he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. He looked down at her and gazed into her dark brown eyes, losing himself in them. "I--I was expectin' you'se."  
  
She smiled. "I could see you from the wings."  
  
They reached the lodging house, but before going in, Delilah held Snoddy close and said, "Thank you so much for helping me in the short time we've known each other."  
  
She then surprised him when she kissed him. Snoddy's mind was wiped clean of everything except for Delilah and his love for her that was starting to flare up inside of him. 


	2. Part 2

Snoddy walked into the bunk room with such a smile on his face, the newsboys knew what had happened. "So she ain't yer girlfriend but yer lettin' her kiss ya?" questioned Race.  
  
"Dat's how she became his goil." Laughed Kid Blink.  
  
Snoddy got into bed, ignoring the teasing. He already missed Delilah, the warmth of her body pressed close to his as they kissed was something he would never forget.  
  
"So Snoddy, ya really like dis goil Delilah?" asked Jack.  
  
"She's me angel from heaven."  
  
"Boys! Go to sleep!" Kloppman yelled from downstairs.  
  
The newsies groaned as they settled in. Racetrack lay awake and thought about Delilah and how she helped him fulfill a secret dream of his, performing at Irving Hall.  
  
~  
  
Delilah slowly brushed her raven black curls, thinking dreamily of her new love. Snoddy respected her the way every young lady should be, never pushing her into something she didn't want to, like the other men in her life.  
  
A lump formed in her throat as unwanted memories flashed in her mind. She was able to escape before anything truly happened, but her parents wouldn't believe her that she was almost raped.  
  
"Snoddy is different, I'm sure of it." She said to herself as she crawled into bed.  
  
~  
  
"When do you hafta start woik?" Itey asked Snoddy.  
  
"I gotta be der at six," he turned to Race, "when d'you practice?"  
  
"I hafta be der," he looked at his watch, "right now!"  
  
Racetrack jumped out of the diner booth and rushed out of Tibby's. The newsboys laughed at their unlucky friend.  
  
"Ya don't seem worried 'bout Race 'n' Delilah bein' together." Said Jack.  
  
Snoddy was more than surprised by that statement. "Do I 'ave a reason ta be?"  
  
"He ain't da jealous type Cowboy." Said Dutchy.  
  
"Yeah, it ain't like Race'll take her away from me."  
  
Jack smiled. "Guess yer right."  
  
"Dis goil's so hooked on Snoddy she's never lettin' go." Joked Specs.  
  
Snoddy turned red. He didn't mind talking about Delilah, but when it came to her being his girl, he was still getting used to that. "I'm gonna go, got some things ta do b'fore woik."  
  
The newsies said good-bye to their friend as he left the diner to go to the bookstore.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the young woman behind the desk.  
  
"I'm heah ta pick up some books fer Medda Larkson." Answered Snoddy.  
  
She nodded as she went to a back shelf to search. She watched Snoddy with interest, struck by his looks. "How do you know Medda Larkson?"  
  
"I'm her piano playah."  
  
"Really? And what would your name happen to be?"  
  
Snoddy suddenly became uncomfortable with her questions. "Ya can't find da books?"  
  
She looked away in disappointment. "Well, my name is Veronica."  
  
"Nice name. Should I come back later?"  
  
Veronica didn't hear what he said after 'nice name'. Her heart leapt, he liked her name.  
  
"Veronica? I'll just come back later."  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Ah, yes. I can't seem to find Medda's order."  
  
As Snoddy left, Veronica began to wonder if she should go to Irving Hall to watch him perform. She suddenly realized she didn't have anything to wear for a night out. "Maybe it won't matter, he didn't seem to mind what I'm wearing now."  
  
~  
  
When Snoddy entered Irving Hall, Medda grabbed him and pulled him to a corner.  
  
"Sorry Miss Larkson, I didn't git da books." Snoddy apologized.  
  
"Oh that's alright. I wanted to tell you that I thought about using Delilah's original talent."  
  
Snoddy's face brightened. "Really? That's great!"  
  
"I also wanted to tell you I'm glad your feelings for her doesn't interfere with work."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, but it's tough ta not stop 'n' watch."  
  
The two shared a laugh as Snoddy made his way to the front. He sat at the piano, waved to his newsie friends, glanced in the wings to see Delilah, then began to first song for Medda. During her performance she winked at him, the signal that indicated his break was after she was done.  
  
"So how was sellin' fer you'se guys?" Snoddy asked his pals once he was on his break.  
  
"Be glad yer no longer a newsie." Answered Boots.  
  
Snoddy laughed as the lights dimmed for Delilah and Racetrack. When the lights came back on, Snoddy found himself face to face with Veronica. "What're ya doin' heah?"  
  
She smiled. "I came to deliver those books. I found them after you left."  
  
He stood and quickly returned to the piano. The newsies watched Veronica with great interest, wondering how she was going to take the news of Snoddy already having a girl.  
  
"How long have you all known him?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"We've known Snoddy fer years, just a few days ago he left da newsie life fer dis." Answered Jack.  
  
Delilah and Race joined the newsies at that moment. Delilah sat next to Veronica and said, "Snoddy wanted me to get some books from you for Medda."  
  
"How do you know Snoddy?" asked Veronica suspiciously.  
  
"She's his girlfriend." Answered Race.  
  
Embarrassment and jealousy rose inside Veronica, causing her to leave suddenly and confuse everyone.  
  
"Who was that?" Delilah asked.  
  
"Da goil from da bookstore, Veronica's her name." Replied Skittery.  
  
"She seems pretty interested in Snoddy." Said Snitch.  
  
Delilah glanced over at Snoddy, wondering if he had feelings for Veronica. As if to answer her unspoken question, Kid Blink said, "Ya shouldn't worry, Snoddy left as fast as he could ta begin woik again once she arrived."  
  
Delilah blushed. She walked backstage once again to get ready for her next performance, smiling at Snoddy as she passed by him. He returned her smile, almost losing his place in the music which caused him to turn red.  
  
Medda soon appeared and announced Delilah, the doubly-talented dancer. She took the stage and repeated what she had done two nights before, with Snoddy watching every move. When she finished, the hall was silent, until the newsies cheered her and others began to join in. Delilah walked off stage, Snoddy stood waiting for her, she ran into his arms and cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a surprised Snoddy.  
  
"Medda was right, ballet isn't what people want anymore."  
  
Snoddy held her tight and comforted her. "They've just never seen dat kind've dance before."  
  
Delilah wiped her eyes and smiled. "So I should give it time?"  
  
He nodded. Together they joined the newsies backstage, and left Irving Hall.  
  
"How come dat Veronica came?" asked Race.  
  
Snoddy stared at Delilah. "She didn't give ya da books?"  
  
She shook her head. "I asked for them and she left."  
  
"She seems pretty interested in you'se." said Bumlets  
  
"But I gotta goil." Snoddy said as he squeezed Delilah. "She knows, dat's why she left." Commented Jake.  
  
They came to the lodging house, Snoddy led Delilah upstairs to the rooftop, he wanted to be alone with his girl.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He laughed. "We've been together a whole day, but never alone."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. The idea came to her to tell Snoddy the truth about herself, but feared it because then what would he think of her?  
  
"Delilah, are ya worried dis Veronica'll turn me away from you'se?"  
  
"The thought crossed my mind."  
  
Snoddy looked deep into her piercing blue eyes. "I ain't leavin' you'se. Da foist time I saw ya dance, somethin' hit me."  
  
Delilah looked away. She had heard those words before, making her wonder if she was wrong about Snoddy. "Do you love me?"  
  
The piano player became embarrassed as he answered, "Well, I can't be sure 'cause I don't know ya dat good enough."  
  
He decided to leave her alone on the rooftop, thinking that was what she wanted. He entered the bunk room and found it empty, he got ready for bed anyway and went right to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Delilah sat on the rooftop, thinking of what Snoddy had said to her.  
  
He didn't love her because he hardly knew her, so why was he wasting his time with her?  
  
The truth was she was scared. This was the first time a man was interested in her for her, not her body. It was something she always asked for, and now that she has it she doesn't know what to do.  
  
Delilah went back inside the lodging house into her own room. She settled into bed and decided to talk with Snoddy, maybe tell him her secret. The first step to love is trust, and I don't want to lie to him  
  
Veronica finally calmed herself down, she had been crying ever since she left Irving Hall.  
  
"How can he have a girl? It's not fair!"  
  
She went to a mirror and stared at her reflection, examining every detail of her face.  
  
"I don't understand, I'm much prettier than that girl, what does he see in her?"  
  
There was a knock on her apartment door, she opened it to reveal a young man with sandy brown hair that peeked out from under his cap.  
  
"What are you doing here Shyster?" Veronica snapped.  
  
"What kind of welcome is that for your brother?" he pushed past Veronica and fell into her couch, "I see you remembered my name Sister Dear."  
  
"Did your girlfriend kick you out?"  
  
Shyster laughed. "You are funny Veronica. I came to visit you for a while."  
  
Veronica brought her hands to her head and rubbed her temple. "This is not a good time Shyster."  
  
Shyster jumped up and rushed to Veronica. "You didn't get fired didja?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's a personal matter."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You can't get fired 'cause then we wouldn't have any money at all."  
  
"Shyster! Don't you care?"  
  
"You said it was personal."  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh as she sat on the couch. Shyster sat next to her and asked, "What guy's unlucky to be noticed by you?"  
  
"His name is Snoddy, the piano player at Irving Hall."  
  
"So that's what he's doing now, left the newsie life."  
  
Veronica stared at her brother. "You know him?"  
  
He shrugged. "Only by name really. Met him maybe once. So he's got a girl and you can't stand it."  
  
"Your not helping me."  
  
Shyster laughed. "You think he would be interested in you of all people?"  
  
"You can leave now." Said Veronica, pointing to the door.  
  
His smile faded. "Look, maybe I can talk to him, see if he'll go out with you."  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Anything to not get kicked out of here."  
  
Veronica hugged her brother and went to her room. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Snoddy and how she was going to steal him from his current girl.  
  
Shyster sat on the couch and wondered how much more dumb his sister could get. He knew Snoddy would say no to a date with her. Almost everyone does nowadays.  
  
He pondered the idea of paying Snoddy to take his sister out just once. "As long as she's happy, I get to stay here." He said to himself. 


	3. Part 3

Snoddy sat down at the piano to start another day of work when a stranger came up to him and said, "Well if it ain't Snodgrass, the newsie turned piano player." "Hiya Shyster. How's life treatin' ya?"  
  
The two friends shook hands. "It could be better. I'll talk to you on yer break, looks like yer getting ready to start."  
  
"Alright, that'll be in an hour or so."  
  
Shyster sat at a nearby table, waiting for Snoddy to finish, and thinking of what to say to him. How can I get him to go out with Veronica? She's not the easiest to get along with.  
  
After four performances, Snoddy pushed away from the piano and walked over to Shyster. "So what've you been up to since last we saw ya?"  
  
"Look Snod-boy, I came here to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
Shyster leaned forward. "I got this sister that's crazy about you, and the only way I can stay with her is if she is happy, so would you go out with her once or twice?"  
  
"Shyster, I got me a girl. I couldn't do what you ask."  
  
Shyster nodded. "I understand. Veronica's just gonna hafta live without you."  
  
"Wait, didja say Veronica? Da goil at da bookstore?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Snoddy leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry she's yer sister. Very interesting goil dat one is."  
  
"Tell me about it. Look, can you think of something? Anything that could possibly make Veronica happy?"  
  
Snoddy tugged at his earlobe. "What if you'se told her dat she was meetin' me, an' it turned out ta be one of the other newsies?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe she just needs some kind've guy in her life. Mush is always talkin' about how he's lonely, an' wasn't she hooked on him once? I remember a goil practically stalking 'im."  
  
Shyster thought for a moment then said, "Y'know, that might work. But what happens when she finds out it's not you? I'll get kicked out."  
  
"Not if Mush plays it right. If he's able ta play her feelin's right so it sounds like he's madly in love with her, den she'll be thankin' you'se fer makin' dat mistake."  
  
"You think Mush can do something like that?"  
  
Snoddy nodded. "It may end up he'll start believing what he says. He's like dat you know."  
  
Shyster laughed. "Dis goil you've got must be pretty great."  
  
Snoddy stood. "Dat she is, we met just a few days ago. I gotta git back ta woik, an' I'll talk ta Mush then talk ta you'se tomorrow."  
  
Shyster stood and shook hands with Snoddy. "Alright, thanks again for doin' this for me."  
  
Snoddy walked back to the piano and began to play. He felt sorry for Shyster having to put up with a sister like Veronica, she reminded Snoddy of someone who's so desperate to get a guy that she would do anything.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Veronica, you home?"  
  
Veronica came out of the kitchen. "Did you talk to Snoddy?"  
  
"Yep, he's gonna get back to me on when to take you out."  
  
Veronica sighed a dreamy sigh as she sat in a chair. Shyster sat next to her, laughing inside because he knew who she was really going to see. "Did you ever like one of the newsies named Mush?"  
  
She turned and stared at him. "Why, did you see him?"  
  
"Yeah, he was there last night when you were at Irving Hall."  
  
Veronica quickly went back into the kitchen. "I'm through with him."  
  
Shyster removed his hat and threw it on the table. "What if he were interested in you?"  
  
There was a long pause before Veronica said, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Well, Snoddy is pretty hooked on this girl he's got right now, even though he's agreed to see you. It may end up only a one time thing for you."  
  
Veronica stood in the doorway. "So you're saying that Snoddy isn't interested in me."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
Veronica glared at her brother. "What did you tell him?"  
  
Shyster stood and walked to his sister and smiled. "You're the one that came on to him almost right away."  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault?"  
  
Shyster heaved a sigh and covered his face. "Veronica, what world do you live in?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, usually people have a brain to think with, what happened to yours?"  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
Veronica pushed past her brother and stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her. Shyster laughed as he slowly made his way to her door and said, "Look sis, not every guy is gonna like you. For some reason you have it in your head that they will."  
  
"Shut up Shyster! Leave me alone."  
  
Shyster smiled and shook his head as he sat down on the couch. He wondered how Snoddy was doing, telling Mush the plan, and if the newsboy would go through with it.  
  
~  
  
"C'mon Mush, what's the woise dat could happen?"  
  
"I ain't gonna get stuck with dat goil and dat's dat!"  
  
Snoddy was starting to get frustrated. He wanted to help Shyster with his sister problem, but Mush was making it difficult.  
  
"Y'know dat goil was afta me a year ago, she's crazy."  
  
"Dis comin' from da guy dat's always complainin' dat he don't have a goil." Said Jack.  
  
"It's just fer one day anway." Said Snoddy.  
  
Mush rolled his eyes. "I'm not goin' through with it Snoddy, ferget it."  
  
The newsboy crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Snoddy sat on his bunk and heaved a sigh as Swifty sat in the bed across from him and said, "Why's it so important ta you dat he goes out wit' dis Veronica?"  
  
"'Cause if she likes him, den she'll leave me alone. I've got Delilah."  
  
Jack came by the bunk and said, "Snoddy, Delilah's out in da hall waitin' fer ya."  
  
Snoddy didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and rushed out of the room and found Delilah waiting. "Hey, how're ya doin'?"  
  
"Can we go up on the roof? I need to talk to you."  
  
Snoddy looked at her quizzically. "Sure."  
  
They walked up the stairs to the roof in silence. Delilah told Snoddy to sit down and listen to what she had to say.  
  
"What's botherin' ya?"  
  
Delilah took a deep breath. "Snoddy, I haven't been truthful with you. I came here because I had to get away from the life I was living. I did want to become a dancer, that much was true, but."  
  
As her voice trailed off, Snoddy watched her intently. He took her hand and said, "If it's too painful fer you'se ta tell me, You don't hafta 'til yer ready."  
  
She shook her head. "No, if we are going to be together, I have to tell you now." She tightened her grip on his hand. "My parents were the ones that decided I should be a dancer, so they put me in lessons when I was seven years old. Later I found I loved it, but they started to hate the idea of me being a ballerina so they began to pair me up with young men that lived around us."  
  
Delilah wiped away a tear as Snoddy stood and held her in his arms. She looked up at him and said, "I went out a few times, but my mind was set on one thing, dancing. Then one day they set me up with a young man that was known for his treatment of young ladies.."  
  
Snoddy put a finger to her lips. "Just nod yer head. Did he try ta push ya into the unmentionable?"  
  
She nodded as the tears flowed freely. Snoddy asked one more question, "An' yer parents didn't believe you'se when ya tried ta tell 'em?"  
  
Delilah nodded again, burying her head into his chest and letting his shirt catch her tears. Snoddy held her and allowed her to cry, thinking about what she told him. She must really trust me if she told me somethin' like dis.  
  
~  
  
Shyster entered Irving Hall and sat close to the piano, hoping to talk to Snoddy once he came out to start work. He waited ten minutes, then the lights dimmed and Medda came out on stage.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Due to certain circumstances our regular piano player will not be performing for us this evening. Instead it will be my good friend Toby."  
  
There was applause as Toby came out and sat in Snoddy's place. Shyster quickly left the Hall, running into Mush.  
  
"Hey, watch where yer goin'."  
  
"Mush! Did Snoddy talk to you yesterday?"  
  
Mush rolled his eyes. "Yeah, an' you'se kin tell yer sister I ain't interested. She's insane."  
  
"Try being related to her."  
  
Mush started to go into Irving Hall when Shyster grabbed his arm and pleaded, "I gotta find a guy for Veronica before she kicks me out of the apartment, what's the worst that could happen in one night?"  
  
"If it's with yer sister, anythin'."  
  
"Can't you think of someone that could make Veronica happy?"  
  
~  
  
Mush decided to help Shyster, he couldn't stand to hear a young man whine. He asked Shyster to walk around with him and try to figure out someone for Veronica. Suddenly Mush snapped his fingers and said, "Spot Conlon! He seems like da poifect guy fer yer sister."  
  
"Spot in Brooklyn? I don't know. He might be turned off by girls after two minutes with Veronica."  
  
"Look, yer askin' fer a guy fer Veronica, an' Spot is tough, good lookin', what more could she ask fer?" asked Mush, a little annoyed.  
  
Shyster thought for a minute then said, "Ok, you talk to Spot, and tell him what's going on, and I'll tell Veronica she's meeting Snoddy."  
  
"She'll kill ya fer dat y'know."  
  
"Not if I leave town after telling her." 


	4. Part 4

Delilah and Snoddy walked the streets of Manhattan, taking a day off from their usual schedule to spend a day together. "Hey Pie Eater, how's da headline?" called Snoddy when he saw his friend.  
  
Pie Eater rolled his eyes. "Yer enjoyin' not bein' a newsie too much."  
  
"Come walk with us Pie Eater." Said Delilah.  
  
"Wish I could Delilah, but I gotta finish sellin' dese papes. Maybe when I finish dat."  
  
The couple waved to their friend as he continued to sell the news. They slowly walked Central Park, watching the people who were rushing this way and that. Delilah leaned against Snoddy as they walked, feeling safer with him than she ever did.  
  
"Delilah, can I ask ya somethin'?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was just wonderin', how come ya told me all dat stuff last night?"  
  
Delilah looked up at him. "I told you why."  
  
Snoddy stopped walking. "But we've only known each other a short time. Were you really tryin' ta warn me not ta try anythin'?"  
  
"I didn't mean for it to sound that way," she wrapped her arms around him, "you are the first guy that respected me, treated me the way I should have been treated by those other young men."  
  
Snoddy hugged her tightly, then kissed her. She smiled as they walked into the bustling streets of Manhattan.  
  
"I just remembered, Medda asked me ta pick up dose books fer her while I'm out." Said Snoddy.  
  
"You think that Veronica will be there?" asked Delilah.  
  
"Yeah. But before we go in, I gotta tell ya somethin'."  
  
Snoddy explained the situation of Shyster to Delilah, ending with, "So if she says anythin' about goin' out, you know what she means."  
  
Delilah laughed. "Poor Shyster, no wonder he's desperate."  
  
They walked into the bookstore, Veronica was sitting behind the desk. When she saw Snoddy she jumped up and smiled. "Hello Snoddy, how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Look, do ya have Medda's order?"  
  
She looked over at the shelf, picked up two books, and handed them to Snoddy. "Here they are. So how are you?"  
  
"You just asked that." Said Delilah.  
  
Veronica shot a glare at Delilah. "So I did. Have you talked to my brother?"  
  
Snoddy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, but I still don't know when I'll be able ta do it."  
  
Veronica giggled. "I hope it's soon."  
  
"Well I gotta go." Said Snoddy as he locked arms with Delilah.  
  
They left the bookstore and headed to Irving Hall to deliver the books to Medda. Delilah started to laugh as she said, "She's really stuck on you."  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me."  
  
Delilah slipped her hand in his as they entered through the backstage door.  
  
~  
  
Mush stood on the docks of Brooklyn, staring at Spot. The truth was he was scared to death of being alone in Spot's territory, but he promised Shyster he would talk to the Brooklyn leader.  
  
"So dis goil Veronica is set on Snoddy, but he said dat you'se should hook up with her, an' now yer sayin' I should be da guy?"  
  
Mush nodded.  
  
"Does dis goil got da plague 'r' somethin'?"  
  
Spot walked up to Mush and stared hard into his eyes, the newsboy froze with fear.  
  
"When do I meet dis goil?"  
  
"Tonight, at da Irvin' Hall." Answered Mush.  
  
Spot grabbed Mush's collar. "She bettah not be ugly, or I'll soak all a you'se."  
  
"She ain't."  
  
Mush quickly left Brooklyn, running as fast as he could to Manhattan and colliding with Shyster. The two dusted themselves off as Shyster asked how it went.  
  
"Don't ever ask me ta do dat again. I told him he'll meet her tonight."  
  
Shyster shook his hand. "Great thanks. Now I gotta talk to Veronica."  
  
Mush watched as Shyster rushed to his apartment. "You owe me big fer dis!"  
  
~  
  
The stars sparkled in the sky as Snoddy and Delilah sat on the rooftop in each other's arms.  
  
"Snoddy, I've only known you for a short time, but there's something I'm sure of."  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Snoddy stared in amazement at Delilah. The three words every young man wants to say to his girl were spoken to him. "Delilah, I don't know what ta say."  
  
She smiled as she drew him into a kiss. The kiss became more passionate and Delilah began to unbutton Snoddy's shirt, causing him to break away.  
  
"Wait, I don't like where dis is goin'."  
  
Delilah gasped as her hands covered her mouth. "Oh Snoddy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I ain't mad at 'cha, but I'm gonna leave you'se alone fer a while so you'se can clear yer mind."  
  
She nodded as he started to leave. Before he left he said, "Dis ain't gonna change my feelin's fer you'se."  
  
~  
  
Spot stood next to Mush in front of Irving Hall, they were waiting for Shyster to come with Veronica.  
  
"So what's she gonna do when she sees I ain't Snoddy?" asked Spot.  
  
"She might like you'se bettah." Said Mush.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes as Shyster came up to them, his sister following close behind. She looked at Mush then Spot, her face becoming that of confusion. "Shyster, where is Snoddy?"  
  
"Um, Snoddy couldn't make it tonight, so he asked Spot heah ta take his place." Answered Mush.  
  
Veronica put her hands on her hips. "Was he going to come really?"  
  
"Look, we ain't got time ta answer questions like dat. Are ya gonna come with me or not?" asked Spot.  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
Spot walked up to her, picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder. "I don't like ta be rejected."  
  
As Spot left, Mush and Shyster shared a laugh together.  
  
"Y'know, she's gonna forget all about Snoddy now I think." Said Shyster.  
  
"Oh that'll just break his heart." Laughed Mush.  
  
~  
  
"How dare you treat me like this!" exclaimed Veronica.  
  
"Would ya rather I put ya down?" asked Spot.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Spot dropped her on the ground and waited for her to get up. She glared at him and asked, "What kind of person are you?"  
  
"One dat got stuck spendin' da night with you."  
  
"Well then I'm going home and save you the misery."  
  
Spot grabbed her arm and drew her close to him. He stared into her flaring gray eyes and said, "Yer gonna stay with me tonight. I'm doin' dis fer a friend."  
  
She suddenly relaxed every muscle in her body as she became lost in his stare. "What friend would that be?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Snoddy, remember him?"  
  
Veronica shook her head. Spot pulled her through the streets, across the bridge, and into Brooklyn where they spent the evening together.  
  
~  
  
Snoddy walked into Irving Hall to start another day of work. He sat down at the piano and began shuffling through the music when Medda came up to him.  
  
"Hiya Miss Larkson."  
  
"Snoddy, Delilah just told me she was leaving, did you know anything about that?"  
  
Snoddy jumped up. "No, where is she?"  
  
"In her dressing room."  
  
Snoddy rushed upstairs and burst into Delilah's dressing room. "Delilah, why are ya leavin'?"  
  
She didn't answer, she just kept packing her things. He grabbed her hand and drew her close, but she gently pushed away and continued what she was doing.  
  
"Is dis about what happened last night?"  
  
Delilah acted like she didn't hear him. He grabbed her arms and sat her down in frustration. She looked at him, then looked away.  
  
"Delilah, nothin' happened dat you'se should be ashamed about. I blame yer parents fer what happened, not you'se. We stopped before anythin' went on dat we would regret."  
  
Delilah finally said, "I just feel like I said I loved you for all the wrong reasons. Almost like, so I could move on with you."  
  
Snoddy sat next to her. "I got ta thinkin' last night, an' found I love ya too. But I ain't ready ta bring another life into da woild."  
  
A tear began to fall from her eye as she moved closer to him and buried her head into his chest. He held her in his arms for a long time before he remembered he still had work to do.  
  
"Snoddy, I'm still leaving Irving Hall. I don't think this is the life I want." Said Delilah as Snoddy stood.  
  
"You'll find somethin', but right now I gotta get ta woik."  
  
He walked downstairs and told Medda that Delilah was still set on leaving, then walked to the piano and began work. When his break came around, he sat with his newsie friends and conversed with them.  
  
"So how did things go with Veronica?" he asked Mush.  
  
"She went with Spot."  
  
Soon the Brooklyn leader came in, holding hands with none other than Veronica. She looked over at Snoddy and said, "Snoddy, I know you had feelings for me and everything, but it just wouldn't work between us."  
  
"I can live with dat." He said, stifling a laugh.  
  
Mush nudged Spot and asked, "How come yer together with her?"  
  
Spot leaned in and whispered in his ear, "She makes me feel a whole lot smarter, an' she's a great kisser."  
  
Racetrack looked over at the piano and said, "Hey Snoddy, yer girlfriend's comin'."  
  
Snoddy stood and met up with Delilah. She took a deep breath before saying, "Snoddy, I want to be with you always. You must really love me to stop me from what I almost did last night, so I don't ever want to be away from you."  
  
He smiled. "Ya wanna be a newsgirl?"  
  
"Anything to be near you."  
  
He held her close. "Da life of a piano playah is too crazy fer me. I'm thinkin' of goin' back ta bein' a newsie."  
  
He went back to tell Medda he was quitting, she understood fully why he was leaving, then he told the newsies he was going to join them once again. Delilah was welcomed by the newsies and they helped her learn the ways of living on the streets. As for Veronica and Spot, they ended up marrying secretly and producing a son, which they named Snoddy. 


End file.
